pikamonfandomcom-20200213-history
National Dex
The National Dex is a device that is used to help store data on Pokemon. It is Unlockable in the games: Pokemon Diamond , Pokemon Pearl , and Pokemon Platinum. National Dex This is a list of Pokémon by their National Pokédex number. All 649 currently known Pokémon are accounted for. Generation I #Bulbasaur #Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise #Caterpie #Metapod #Butterfree #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Pidgey #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Rattata #Raticate #Spearow #Fearow #Ekans #Arbok #Pikachu #Raichu #Sandshrew #Sandslash #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Nidoran♂ #Nidorino #Nidoking #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetales #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Zubat #Golbat #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Paras #Parasect #Venonat #Venomoth #Diglett #Dugtrio #Meowth #Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Mankey #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebel #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Ponyta #Rapidash #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Magnemite #Magneton #Farfetch'd #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgong #Grimer #Muk #Shellder #Cloyster #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix #Drowzee #Hypno #Krabby #Kingler #Voltorb #Electrode #Exeggcute #Exeggutor #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Lickitung #Koffing #Weezing #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Goldeen #Seaking #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Jynx #Electabuzz #Magmar #Pinsir #Tauros #Magikarp #Gyarados #Lapras #Ditto #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Porygon #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Mewtwo #Mew Generation II #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr #Sentret #Furret #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Ledyba #Ledian #Spinarak #Ariados #Crobat #Chinchou #Lanturn #Pichu #Cleffa #Igglybuff #Togepi #Togetic #Natu #Xatu #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Bellossom #Marill #Azumarill #Sudowoodo #Politoed #Hoppip #Skiploom #Jumpluff #Aipom #Sunkern #Sunflora #Yanma #Wooper #Quagsire #Espeon #Umbreon #Murkrow #Slowking #Misdreavus #Unown #Wobbuffet #Girafarig #Pineco #Forretress #Dunsparce #Gligar #Steelix #Snubbull #Granbull #Qwilfish #Scizor #Shuckle #Heracross #Sneasel #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Slugma #Magcargo #Swinub #Piloswine #Corsola #Remoraid #Octillery #Delibird #Mantine #Skarmory #Houndour #Houndoom #Kingdra #Phanpy #Donphan #Porygon2 #Stantler #Smeargle #Tyrogue #Hitmontop #Smoochum #Elekid #Magby #Miltank #Blissey #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Lugia #Ho-oh #Celebi Generation III #Treecko #Grovyle #Sceptile #Torchic #Combusken #Blaziken #Mudkip #Marshtomp #Swampert #Poochyena #Mightyena #Zigzagoon #Linoone #Wurmple #Silcoon #Beautifly #Cascoon #Dustox #Lotad #Lombre #Ludicolo #Seedot #Nuzleaf #Shiftry #Taillow #Swellow #Wingull #Pelipper #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Surskit #Masquerain #Shroomish #Breloom #Slakoth #Vigoroth #Slaking #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #Whismur #Loudred #Exploud #Makuhita #Hariyama #Azurill #Nosepass #Skitty #Delcatty #Sableye #Mawile #Aron #Lairon #Aggron #Meditite #Medicham #Electrike #Manectric #Plusle #Minun #Volbeat #Illumise #Roselia #Gulpin #Swalot #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Wailmer #Wailord #Numel #Camerupt #Torkoal #Spoink #Grumpig #Spinda #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Cacnea #Cacturne #Swablu #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone #Solrock #Barboach #Whiscash #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Baltoy #Claydol #Lileep #Cradily #Anorith #Armaldo #Feebas #Milotic #Castform #Kecleon #Shuppet #Banette #Duskull #Dusclops #Tropius #Chimecho #Absol #Wynaut #Snorunt #Glalie #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Relicanth #Luvdisc #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Latias #Latios #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys Generation IV # Turtwig # Grotle # Torterra # Chimchar # Monferno # Infernape # Piplup # Prinplup # Empoleon # Starly # Staravia # Staraptor # Bidoof # Bibarel # Kricketot # Kricketune # Shinx # Luxio # Luxray # Budew # Roserade # Cranidos # Rampardos # Shieldon # Bastiodon # Burmy # Wormadam # Mothim # Combee # Vespiquen # Pachirisu # Buizel # Floatzel # Cherubi # Cherrim # Shellos # Gastrodon # Ambipom # Drifloon # Drifblim # Buneary # Lopunny # Mismagius # Honchkrow # Glameow # Purugly # Chingling # Stunky # Skuntank # Bronzor # Bronzong # Bonsly # Mime Jr. # Happiny # Chatot # Spiritomb # Gible # Gabite # Garchomp # Munchlax # Riolu # Lucario # Hippopotas # Hippowdon # Skorupi # Drapion # Croagunk # Toxicroak # Carnivine # Finneon # Lumineon # Mantyke # Snover # Abomasnow # Weavile # Magnezone # Lickilicky # Rhyperior # Tangrowth # Electivire # Magmortar # Togekiss # Yanmega # Leafeon # Glaceon # Gliscor # Mamoswine # Porygon-Z # Gallade # Probopass # Dusknoir # Froslass # Rotom # Uxie # Mesprit # Azelf # Dialga # Palkia # Heatran # Regigigas # Giratina # Cresselia # Phione # Manaphy # Darkrai # Shaymin # Arceus Generation V # Victini # Snivy # Servine # Serperior # Tepig # Pignite # Emboar # Oshawott # Dewott # Samurott # Patrat # Watchog # Lillipup # Herdier # Stoutland # Purrloin # Liepard # Pansage # Simisage # Pansear # Simisear # Panpour # Simipour # Munna # Musharna # Pidove # Tranquill # Unfezant # Blitzle # Zebstrika # Roggenrola # Boldore # Gigalith # Woobat # Swoobat # Drilbur # Excadrill # Audino # Timburr # Gurdurr # Conkeldurr # Tympole # Palpitoad # Seismitoad # Throh # Sawk # Sewaddle # Swadloon # Leavanny # Venipede # Whirlipede # Scolipede # Cottonee # Whimsicott # Petilil # Lilligant] # Basculin # Sandile # Krokorok # Krookodile # Darumaka # Darmanitan # Maractus # Dwebble # Crustle # Scraggy # Scrafty # Sigilyph # Yamask # Cofagrigus # Tirtouga # Carracosta # Archen # Archeops # Trubbish # Garbodor # Zorua # Zoroark # Minccino # Cinccino # Gothita # Gothorita # Gothitelle # Solosis # Duosion # Reuniclus # Ducklett # Swanna # Vanillite # Vanillish # Vanilluxe # Deerling # Sawsbuck # Emolga # Karrablast # Escavalier # Foongus # Amoonguss # Frillish # Jellicent # Alomomola # Joltik # Galvantula # Ferroseed # Ferrothorn # Klink # Klang # Klinklang # Tynamo # Eelektrik # Eelektross # Elgyem # Beheeyem # Litwick # Lampent # Chandelure # Axew # Fraxure # Haxorus # Cubchoo # Beartic # Cryogonal # Shelmet # Accelgor # Stunfisk # Mienfoo # Mienshao # Druddigon # Golett # Golurk # Pawniard # Bisharp # Bouffalant # Rufflet # Braviary # Vullaby # Mandibuzz # Heatmor # Durant # Deino # Zweilous # Hydreigon # Larvesta # Volcarona # Cobalion # Terrakion # Virizion # Tornadus # Thundurus # Reshiram # Zekrom # Landorus # Kyurem # Keldeo # Meloetta # Genesect